bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Competition of Love: The Heart Of A Woman On the Line!
The Maiden Arrives!? Van, Atsuya, and Shiro were relaxing on a beach when they noticed Aki and Ray in the distance. "Hey you guys, how you doing?" Ray said smiling as he was in his shorts with some shades. "So i guess you guys are spending the day here too." Aki said as she was in a bikini showing off her sexy body and clevage. Shiro looked up at Ray. "Looks like your the kitten has a nice catch." Atsuya blushed and turned away 'Awww. Little boy can't look at a female in a bikini?" Shiro laughed "Don't feel bad. It's not like you could get with someone like that anyway." Van looked over Aki. "Very nice Ray. I never noticed before but she looks pretty good without all that ridiculous clothing on heh heh heh." Aki had a demonic look on her face as she put a dagger next to his throat,"I really wouldn't call my clothes ridiculous." Aki smiled evily "Guys, come on that's no way to talk to a girl." Ray said shaking his head. Van smirked. "Come on. It was a compliment. When you have three guys here with no female input, conversations can get a bit.....er....strange?" Just then the three guys noticed a blonde figure walking up behind Aki and Ray. The three chimed out in unison "WHO'S THAT!?" "Anna, No Way!!" Aki said smiling and jumping. "AKI! RAY! Hey! How are you?" Anna said as she smiled at the three guys in their chairs Van popped up as usual. "So is she single?" he stumbled onto the sand landing at Anna's feet "What in the world just happened?" Atsuya was holding on to Van's leg "Why do YOU get to chase after her? Its not like you saw her first. What do you think Ms Aki?" "Oh boy, Anna these are our friends Van, Atsuya, and Shiro and yes she is single." Aki said shaking her head. "Guys this is Anna, she and Aki are childhood friends." Ray said smiling. "So. Anna It's a pleasure to meet you." Atsuya extended his hand out nervously. "Nice to meet you too...hm who were you again?" Anna chuckled Atsuya blushed "At-Atsuya!" "Looks like the little brat has a crush on some beach blonde!" Shiro laughed hysterically in his chair unable to control his laughter "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU RED-HAIRED PIECE OF GARBAGE!?" Anna's eyes gained a feral look as she walked over to Shiro "Care to repeat that? No matter I'll fix you real good." Anna procedded to bash Shiro's face in. "Whoa! Someone Shiro can't match!? I think I'm in love" Van laughed "Where did you think i learned my anger from?" Aki said smiling. "Trust me guys, she's ten times worse than Aki." Ray said. "I can see that now. But if I hadn't I never would've believed it" Atsuya watched in shock as Shiro was pounded on without mercy. "Hey Anna. So would you like to go on a date?" Van chimed in "I'll pay of course!" Atsuya shot up of the ground "Wait why do you get a date? I like her too!" "My. My. Looks like I have some admirers. Welllllll why don't you boys compete for my love? I'll choose based off of that. Shiro and Ray you have to participate too...just for fun of course for you Ray." Anna laughed ass she sat on Shiro's battered body like a throne. "Anne, we may be friends but Ray is mine." Aki said at her. "Come on it'll be fun, sure I'll play." Ray said smiling. "I know Aki. Don't worry. It just wouldn't be much fun with only two guys. And to prove it...Aki you choose the first competition." Anna smiled at Aki signaling that she should pick something horrible. "Hmm, alright this is called speedo run each of you has to run all the way to the boardwalk in very thin-speedo's." Aki said evil smiling. "Perfect!" Laughed in an evil tone Shiro looked pale from the beating but was the first in line. "Any rules?" Shiro asked. "Just win. Now stuff it pig-face! You have no right to talk to me." Anna turned away from Shiro "I don't even want to see you." How DARE she! I'll make her pay! Shiro grinded his teeth at the thought of being disrespected Atsuya and Van made their way to the starting line. "Coming Ray? and Aki you start the countdown." Anna said suddenly wearing a referee's shirt. "Alright in three..........two...........one...........GO!!" Aki yelled as all three of them started running. Ray kept on running normaly. "Bankai!!" Shiro exclaimed as he drew a star in the sky. He attempted to use his ablity to skip time ahead for him but Anna chopped him in the neck knocking him down "No cheating! This is a race!" Anna smiled at Shiro as he lay on the ground. "Raaaay! Get with it already!!!" Ray just sighed as he shunpo'd way faster than before as he had beaten them without even trying. "Winner Ray!" Aki said smiling. Anna appeared besides Ray kicking him in the shin. "You weren't supposed to win remember?" Atsuya and Van were panting forgetting how it felt to not use flash step for long distances. Van walked over to Aki barely able to breathe "So what's next?" "Sorry, i got anxious." Ray whispered to her. "Next competition is who can reach out there in the middle of the ocean and grab one of those beach-balls." Aki pointed out in the sea. "When did those get there!? And who sets random beach balls in the ocean like that?" Atsuya exclaimed. "No time to waste sitting about. I'm off to win this." With that Van shot to the sea with his second wind of energy leaving everyone else behind. "No fair! Van you're a sore loser!" Atsuya dashed over the beach toward the water smashing Shiro's face back into the sand Anna laughed hysterically. "Hey Aki. You have some rather....interesting friends. I'm glad this is working so easily." "Don't remind me." Aki said while Ray was slowly swimming towards the beach balls. "Got it!" Exclaimed Van. "That was suprisingly easy." "The fun isn't over yet. The major part of this is just beginning." Anna smiled a wicked grin "GET READY PUNKS! It's you two versus Ray. The winner of this match decides who I choose." "Final event, Fighting. it'll be Atsuya and Van vs Ray in hand to hand combat who ever can beat Ray first wins." Aki said. Ray got ready as he put on some fingerless gloves. "Hand to hand huh?" Van sighed. "Guess I can use this now" he said as he put on his culmine. "WAIT A SEC!" Atsuya looked around. "i'm not so good at hand-to hand right now cause of that swim contestand my culmine is a bow. This is not in my favor at all!" "ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY DECISION??" Anna said coldly as she appeared behind Atsuya. "Unless you want someone else to win, then feel free to give up now." "No no. I'm fine" Atsuya put his fists up in a pose obviously showing that he had worn himself out. "Alright, let this match begin!" Aki yelled. Ray went in for the attack. The Fight For Maiden Anna Van dodged back using his forun-juu speed while Atsuya fell over hitting the sand "Done already Atsuya?" Van laughed Atsuya looked up from the ground "I'm fine here" Van then kicked sand into Ray eyes to blind him. Ray closed his eyes and could still sense and smell Van as he punched him. "Why are you making Ray do this?" Whispered Aki to Anna. Anna smiled at Aki "Why not? It would be boring with just two. I kinda put the other guy out of commission." Van hit the ground hard "So it's like that huh? Fine have it your way. Release our sin, Volubile Terrore!" Van then used his larger hands to club Ray over the head knocking him back "See Aki? Ray is having fun <3" Anna clapped her hands in enjoyment "So I wonder if they know I already chose? Do you think I should've mentioned that?" Ray licked the blood that was coming down his forehead then concentrated his spiritual pressure as he then used two energy lions knocking out both Van and Atsuya as they both hit the ground passing out. "Winner Ray!" Aki said. "Rayyyy!!! Why did you have to go and do that? I WASN'T FINISHED HAVING FUN!" Anna appeared kicking Ray in the groin "Raid the seas, Chitania Kaizoku!" Anna then proceded to cut the auras of Ray, Atsuya, Van, and Shiro. "Looks like I gained some new talents. Aki care to lend me some of yours?" "Come on Anna, give them back their aura's please?" Aki asked as she shook her head and looked at them. "Oh don't get me wrong Aki. I didn't take it. I just gained the use of their abilities. They should be back to normal pretty soon...well Ray might be down a bit longer, I kicked him pretty good." Anna looked back at the multitude of guys on the ground smiling. Suddenly a small figure appeared from the shadows. "Hey sis..or would I prefer I call you Anna?" Ray got up and looked at the figure. "You should stay down sir." The figure bowed towards Ray "Jitsuzai. Why are you following me?" Anna looked seriously annoyed as she clenched her fists "Aki. You want to fight him?" "Don't take me so lightly now I've gotten stronger." Jitsuzai smiled. "Maybe, first i wanna hear this guy's story." Aki growled. "He's just my 'over-polite' little brother Jitsuzai. Don't worry too much about him. He kinda aggitates me but, he is helpful in a pinch." Anna spoke reluctantly "I see, so what is your little brother doing here?" Ray said as he got up with ease. "He is always following me and-" Jitsuzai interrupted Anna "Not following, trying to protect my older sister from random strangers." Jitsuzai laughed "I've heard about Aki but, I do not know these strange men." "I'm Ray Martinez, Aki's boyfriend." Ray said as he stood up. "Hm. Are you here to hurt my dearest sister? I will strike you down if you are. No one will cause her pain." Jitsuzai started to gain a twisted look on his face. "Oh relax Jitsuzai, he's my boyfriend." Aki said shaking her head. "I'm relaxed. I just wanted to know about this strange man. Anna touched his aura. He must be a fighter. But I'll let it go...for now." Jitsuzai let go of the grip he had on his sword. "Just relax kid, trust me there's more to me that meets the eye." Ray said as he went into the ocean to swim. "Sorry about that, Ray is just having a bad day today." Aki told them. "No matter. I wouldn't want to release where I could hurt my delicate sister." Jitsuzai ran toward Anna with his arms wide expecting a hug Anna sidestepped and walked to Aki as she sheathed her sword "So should I tell them that I decided who I wanted all along?" "Sure, but doesn't that seem a little cruel." Aki said as she saw Ray sitting on the beach. "Yea...but this will be even funnier, What's life without a bit of tension?" Anna smiled "Hey guys gather around! Aki has something she wants to inform you about." Anna leaned to whisper to Aki "You remember which one right? Its spelled V-A-N. Try to make it interesting. They're waiting." Atsuya, Van, and Shiro gathered around the girls in anticipation. "Alright people, although technically Ray was the winner of the whole competition it was decided that the winner of the date with Anna is......................... VAN!" Aki said laughing as they were all bummed. Shiro sighed in fear and relief knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with the brutality of Anna but, then felt sorry for his brother. "Heh heh heh. I get the date with the beautiful Anna? And Aki. Didn't I win the beach ball competition? Just saying..." Van laughed "So I guess we get to be a couple now? I want a new jacket, a new haircut, new clothes, a message, a new bike, a training session, the option to hurt Shiro whenever I want, I want a marriage near a volcano or maybe a lake, I want three rings for marriage." Anna grabbed Van's arm as they walked down the beach in an obviously awkward manner with Van in terror. "Well i guess Van has it locked in for life." Aki said laughing as she joined Ray in the ocean.